


In a Garden

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Series: Ineffable Poetry [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Don't copy to another site, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Lovers, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley's meeting in Eden, from Aziraphale's point of view.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875469
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	In a Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineffablecolors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablecolors/gifts).



> So, my life for the past week has been dreary as hell and I've had zero motivation to do anything. So I went back and re-read a lot of my favorite fics and whatnot. I got stuck on all of Ineffable Colors' beautiful poetry. They usually write two at a time - one from Aziraphale's POV and one from Crowley's. So I did the same. This is the first. Let me know what you think :)

Life began

in a garden.

All life - flowers and trees,

Birds and beasts.

And you were one of them.

My shining star,

I can’t bear a tomorrow

without you.

I’ve spent too many

Yesterdays alone.

The future

Owes its life to you,

Even when yours

Wasn’t guaranteed.

Our existence has always been less than simple.

Legend, lie, we drift

In and out of history,

Our stories

woven together 

Like the binding of a book.

There is no breath in my lungs,

No rhythm to my heart,

No dream of my own

Inside my head.

Yet you are one of them.

I was not born of flesh,

Only image.

Created solely

for a purpose

Not my own.

Then I met you.

The day had been beautiful.

You rose up to meet me,

And my life began.

In a garden.


End file.
